Unlocked
by PopTartCat9000
Summary: Lucy's mom is alive? Natsu loves her? Lucy's mom knows where the dragons are? What is going on around here? I have my own OC's in this fanfiction. Warning: Characters may seem a bit OOC. Hope you like it.
1. The Beggining Of It All

**Sorry about the delay my computer messed up and it wouldn't post the chapter but I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 1

The blond beauty in the apartment on Strawberry Street was sleeping peacefully until she awoke to find a certain pink haired dragon slayer in her bed. "_**NATSU!" **_Lucy screamed while kicking her partner out of her bed. "What?" Natsu asked while picking himself up off of the floor. "You're in my bed AGAIN!" Lucy yelled while pouting at her partner. "Lucy don't be so loud in the morning." Natsu Said while stretching his arms above his head while yawning. "I told you that you weren't aloud in my be." Lucy mumbled."Huh did you say something?" Natsu asked looking down at her. "Nothing. I'm going to go take a shower don't destroy anything and NO peeking. Got it?" Lucy asked. "Yea Yea." Natsu said while waving it off. Lucy walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

~Time Skip After The Shower~

Lucy walked out of the bathroom wearing a Black shirt with a pink Fairy Tail symbol on it, Light Pink shorts with a brown belt, And her Black combat boots. She put her hair up in her normal side ponytail style and grabbed her keys and whip attaching them to her belt. She walked into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. Calling the boys in they quickly ate there breakfast and headed to the guild. When they arrived at the guild they went instantly to the bar but before they could make all the way to the bar a hooded figure walked into the guild. Lucy turned around looking at the figure before gasping in pain and falling on the ground. "Luce!" "Lu-Chan!" "Bunny-Girl!" Lucy-Chan!" Lushy!" "Lucy!" Everyone's yells could be heard throughout the guild as everyone rushed over to Lucy's side. The hooded figure ran over to where Lucy was, leaning in front of her picking her up in there arms they could hear Natsu growling at the hooded figure but they didn't mind his growling though. She casted a spell on Lucy and all of a sudden Lucy wasn't feeling pain anymore. Lucy leaned up so she was on her knees Lucy reached up before anyone could react and pulled the hooded figures hood down what she saw almost made her faint. "MOM?!" Lucy yelled. Master Macarov and Master Mavis (Who came out of nowhere.) gasped at the sight of Layla Heartfillia. Layla Heartfillia looked happy to see her daughter. "Yea..." Layla trailed off. Lucy started crying." I t-thought you w-were dead!" Lucy cried out. "I'll explain Lucy. You know the day the dragons dissapeared I went with the because im the queen of the dragons I needed to protect them trust me I didn't want to leve you Lucy I didn't." Pause. "What?!" Everyone except Master Macarov and Master Mavis yelled. "Well actually not just the dragons but also Fairies, Pheonix's, Exeeds, and many more." "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled again. "Do you know where Igneel is?!" Natsu yelled coming to the front of the crowd sitting on his knees. "Yes I do. Do you wish to see him?" Layla asked " YES!" Natsu yelled. "Okay stand back." Layla announced and everyone backed away. "Open Gate Of The Dragon Realm!" Layla yelled with and multi-colored key in hand. All of a sudden a portal appeared. Layla turned around and said " Who's going to go to the Dragon Realm?"

**Yea I know it's kinda cheesy but you never know it might get better. Anyways for all those people who are expecting a "Lissana's evil" Stories this isn't one of those well, except Lissana might be Jelaous. Oops spoiler sorry. Anywho I hope you like the chapter I promise to get the new chapter out soon and celestial mages don't ever break there promises. Bye i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. To The Realm Of Dragons

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I just watched Fairy Tail Episode 188 it was AMAZING! Anywho i'm going to try posting new chapters at least two a week but if I dont I probably have something important that happened or im just being lazy but I will be sure to tell you if anything happens. Enough of my blabbering on with the story. Nya!**

Chapter 2

Layla turned around and said "Who's going to the dragon realm?" "ME!" Everyone yelled at once. Master Macarov walked to the front and said "I shall decide who goes." Everyone nodded. "Here's who will go Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Lissana, Mirajane, Laxus, And Freed." The people who were called walked to the front and all started going through the portal.

~At The Dragon Realm~

When everyone appeared in the dragon realm they gasped . They were in a beautiful meadow and if they looked good enough they could see a HUGE castle in the distance. "Wow!" Everyone said in unison. They started walking to the castle and when they got there it was bigger than the could have imagined. "You all have rooms in the castle the maids will lead you to your rooms. Oh and Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy meet me in the meadow outside of the castle when you are settled in." "Okay." They all said. Maids arrived but they weren't just any maids they were faries! They lead them to there rooms and left.

~Time Skip~

When everyone was settled down Lucy,Lauxus,Natsu,Gajeel,and Wendy all went to the front of the castle and they saw a group of humongous dragons. "Woah." They all said at once. "Everyone these are the dragons." Layla said looking over at them.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I promise to make the next one longer. Bye! Nya!**


	3. The Dragons

**I went back a re-did this chapter because of how short it was so i hope you like this chapter because I made it longer and probably better that's up to you guys to say weather or not I did better. I am SO sorry that you guys had to wait but after I post this chapter I'm going to be working on the newest chapter so that you guys will have something to read besides the very first chapters in the story and I couldn't work yesterday because of Fanfiction going down. Anywho, on with the story!  
**

Chapter 3

"Hi!" The dragons (currently in their human form) said. "Where have you been?!" The dragon slayers yelled at the same time. "Gosh you guys are loud." Layla and the dragons said in unison. "Come we need to teach Lucy all of the dragon slaying magic." Said Aurora The animal dragon. "Okay." Said the dragon slayers with a depressed aura around them. "WAIT!" Said a loud female voice. " We need to introduce ourselves first! Hi My name is FrostWing and I'm the ice dragon." FrostWing said with pride in her voice. " Hi I'm Neptune the water dragon." A male with baby blue hair said while looking up at the sky seemingly not interested in the conversation but was listening none the less. "My name is Spark the Thunder dragon!" A girl with bright yellow hair about age 18 squealed and hugged Lucy before letting go walking over to stand next to Neptune. " Hello my name is Flora the Nature dragon." Said a female teen that looked to be around the age of 15 that had bright green hair with dark green streaks in it. She is wearing a white ruffled sun dress that went just over her knees with a pink roses in her hair. " Hello my name Willow and me and Flora are twin sisters." Said a girl that looked just like Flora except she had brown streaks in her hair instead of dark green and instead of having flowers in her hair she had a crown on her head that looked like it was made of vines. Flora's hair went down to the middle of her back and Willow's hair went down to just below her shoulders. "It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Melody the sound dragon." A woman in her early 30's that had dark purple hair said while stretching her hand out and shaking Lucy's hand. "I'm the poison dragon and my name is Venom but some people call me V." A man said. The color of his hair was a sickening green color. "Well now that everyone is introduced we can get to the training." Layla said while walking into the forest with everyone following her.

**Yay! I hope you liked it everyone. It took me FOREVER to think of the dragons and their names. Oh and if you think i should add a dragon then you can PM me with the type of dragon, the name of the dragon, what its dragon form looks like, what it looks like in human form, personality, and anything else that you think I should know or if you think something specific should happen in the story or if you have any advice cause i will welcome any advice as long as your not like "Your fanfiction sucks." "You should get off of fanfiction." Or anything like that cause i WILL NOT tolerate people hating on me cause if you hate me either keep it to yourself, or just ignore me and leave me and everyone that acually likes me alone. Anyways now that i got that little "Tantrum moment" out and about thank you guys for the reviews and i will see you guys when i update the next chapter or if you PM me of coarse which you don't have to i'm just saying. See you guys later.  
**


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry everyone I've been really busy lately with tons of stressful things so I might not be able to post chapters that often as i thought i would be able to but I'm hoping to get a new chapter out soon. I hope you guys understand with how i can't just be getting on the computer anytime i want and updating my stories. I will see you when i update the story. BYE!**


	5. Training Grounds

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review Thank You so much! Anyways, To Narnia! XD.****  
**

Chapter 4

Layla, the dragons, dragon slayers and Lucy headed to a field where Lucy would do her training. "Here we are." Layla said. An unusual purple butterfly flew over a field and that was when everyone realized that they were at a field. The field was BEAUTIFUL! It had the most beautiful Snapdragons, Tiger Lilies, Roses that had colors that varied from rainbow to golden, Water lilies which were in the middle of a pond in the field, Dasies and MANY more mystical flowers. "Is this where I'm going to be training?" Lucy asked. "Yep." Layla replied in a sweet voice. "Woah Luce this is amazing!" Natsu yelled.  
"Don't go burning stuff!" Lucy yelled at him realizing that he was walking slowly away from the group. Natsu froze in place for a minute or two but eventually he turned around with his head hung low and he started walking back to the group. When he got back to the group. Someone talked him to the ground completely catching him off guard. "Lisanna?"

**Me: UH-OH Lucy isn't going to take lisanna tackling Natsu to the ground well is she? I hope they don't start a cat fight. What do you guys think? **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Mira: Love is in the air!**

**Gajeel: Don't care.**

**Natsu: What's a cat fight?**

**Me:*sigh***

**Natsu: Let's go get some food Happy!**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Me: Never mind I'm not asking you guys questions anymore.**

**Hehe well I hope you guys liked the chapter because I know I liked writing it. Don't you think so Jessie?**

**Jessie (My Cat): Meow**

**Me: Of coarse you do you love everything i do.**

**Jessie: Meow**

**Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**

**Jessie: Meow!**


	6. Sleep-Over Part 1

**Hi I decided that I would post the next chapter as soon as possible. So, here it is.**

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"Lisanna?" Natsu said. "Of coarse Natsu who else would it be?" Lisanna replied in a sweet tone. Is it just me or did her voice sound a little _too_ sweet? She probably just wants Natsu's attention because she likes him. Or maybe sh- "-cy. LUCY!" Erza yelled to get my attention. "Yes?" I shivered scared of Erza's wrath. "Are you okay?" Erza asked concern laced in her words. "Hmm? What do you mean Erza?" I asked _'Why is she asking me if I'm okay?'_ "You seem a little out of it. Are you sure your okay?" Erza asked once again. "Yea I'm okay." I replied to Erza's question. "You know you can tell me anything right Lucy?" Erza asked still with her concerned tone that doesn't seem to want to go away. "Of coarse Erza. You'll be the first person I go to if anything is wrong." I said looking Erza strait in the eyes so she knows that I'm telling the truth. "Hmm. Okay then." Erza said looking at me with uncertainty in her voice. When Erza walked away to go talk to Mama for reasons I don't know Natsu came over with Lisanna Hanging on his left bicep like a monkey. "Lisanna for the last time get off!" Natsu yelled trying to shake Lisanna off of him. "*sigh* I'll help you. I said grasping around Lisanna's waist while pulling her. When Lisanna FINALLY came off I started wishing I hadn't helped Natsu with pulling her off of him. Wanna know why? She started clinging onto ME. "Lisanna!" I whined while Lisanna was clinging to my arm. "Lucy! Natsu is being mean to me!" Lisanna whined while giving Natsu an evil look that said revenge all over it. Natsu gulped and walked over to Igneel. While Lisanna was whining I was deep in thought.'_I don't hate Lisanna but sometimes she can be a real pain in the neck. Wait why did she cling to ME when I pulled her off of Natsu? Was it because I was the closest to her? Was it because she wanted to make me or Natsu feel bad? I'll have to ask her later.' _"Lucy us girls should have a sleep-over in one of the rooms tonight. What do you think?" Lisanna asked after she was done whining. "Sure. But we'd have to ask the girls if they want to come. Okay?" I asked. "Okay Let's go ask them right now!" Lisanna yelled running of to the girls while she yanked me along with her."Girls!" Lisanna yelled gaining everyone's attention. When she finally stopped she said out of breath."We *pant* should have *pant* a *pant* sleep-over tonight." Lisanna finished looking up at them expectantly. "Sure." All the girls agreed (Which is the girls from Fairy Tail, Lucy's Mom, and the dragons). (Little did they know of the plan the guys had made to sneak a lacrama in Mira's room so they could watch everything happen.)

**~Time skip after training (because I'm too lazy to write Lucy learning stuff cause COME ON that's kinda boring well at least for me)~**

POV off

After training everyone headed to their rooms. The girls all rushed to their rooms and got stuff they would need for the sleep-over which they all agreed for it to be held in MiraJane's room. After they all packed they headed to Mira's room. When they got there they put all of their stuff down and gawked in ? Because Mira had gotten a table and set all kinds of food up, There was a bottle in the middle of the room(Everyone guessing it was for truth or dare), and lots of other cool stuff. "Okay now that everyone is here let's play truth or dare." Mira said with a sweet smile. Everyone shivered and nodded while walking over to the bottle and making a circle around it. Mira spinned the bottle and it landed on...Lucy."Lucy truth or dare?" Mira said looking at her. Lucy gulped and said...

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry I left you guys hanging on a cliffhanger. But I think this is (MAYBE) the longest chapter I've wrote so far. Is it? Eh who knows. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you later.**


	7. Sleep-Over Part 2

**Please read the part at the bottom about the poll for my other story.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own the plot line and the OC's.**

* * *

_Mira spinned the bottle and it landed on...Lucy."Lucy truth or dare?" Mira said looking at her. Lucy gulped and said..._

No one's POV

Lucy gulped and said "T-Truth." Mira smiles deviously at her and said "Do you like Natsu?" Lucy blushed slightly "Of coarse I do he's my best friend." She said trying to play innocent. "No Lucy like love him." Mira said while everyone's eyes where on Lucy. Lucy gulped and blushed harder before saying her answer. "Yea." She mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry we couldn't hear you, Speak up." Mira said while everyone looked at Lucy expectently. "Yea I do." Lucy said speaking louder not knowing that certain males where listening in and watching them at that moment.

**~With the guys~**

Natsu blushed while everyone else was taunting him. "I told you she liked you." Igneel said while Natsu glared at him. Everyone laughed at Natsu and Igneel.

**~Back With The Girls~** **  
**

"Okay Lucy spin the bottle." Spark said while looking excited. Lucy spun the bottle and it landed on Grandeney. "Grandeney Truth or Dare?" Lucy said while everyone's eyes were on Grandeney. "Truth." She said looking brave. "You guys suck at this game! I woulda picked truth!" Willow yelled while Flora tried keeping her sister sitting. " Willow calm down! It's just a game!" Flora yelled while she finally managed to get her sister to sit down. "Fine." Willow pouted while sitting down.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short guys and It's been like a month since I last updated but I will try and make chapters longer. And If you've read 'Wait...What?!' another one of my stories than you should go onto my page and click on the poll for the couples for that story. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it was short.  
**


End file.
